Gaara & Ino
by june-li
Summary: Gaara abandonó su puesto de Kazekage debido a ciertas putas, Konoha tendra problemas por ello y enviara a 5 ninjas..Ino encontrara a Gaara todo choborro y Gaara se propondra conquistar a Ino..LEMON ! [Ino x Gaara][Sasuke x Naruto][Shikamaru x Temari]
1. Comienza la misión

Aqui esta mi nueva historia espero que les guste nn...ya saben acepto sugerencias..criticas lo que sea..por cierto tienen que decirme cual es su parte favorita del cap. nn PLis!!

* * *

**Comienza la misión  
Capitulo 1**

Era un día tranquilo ...hasta que Tsunade mando a llamar a unos cuantos ninjas para una misión: Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, que consistía en ir a cierta aldea...bueno y nuestros shinobis ya estaban creciditos..pues ..

Naruto..habia traído a Sasuke a los 15 y ahora tenia 17 y era todos un cuero ¡! Su cabello estaba un poco mas crecido y revoltoso y su piel morena se habia aclarado un poco y como no olvidar sus dos hermosos ojos azules!!..definitivamente media Konoha andaba tras él..ya que la otra mitad...acosaba día y noche a Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba...y pues desde que Naruto volvió con Sasuke...siempre estaban juntos ya que al parecer ambos habian aceptado sus sentimientos hacia en otro..pero no se atrevían a confesarse su amor ...hasta que un día sasuke llego a casa de Naruto con unas maletas...y le dijo al rubio si podía quedarse en su casa...según sasuke ya no aguantaba a sus vecinos porque lo trataban como a un traidor...y Naruto accedió y hospedo en su casa...ahora trataban de juntar dinero para comprar una cama...ya que por insistencia de sasuke...naruto tuvo que dormir en la misma cama ya q sasuke no quería dormir en el sofa **June: pero este chico..** **¬¬ se solo lo dice para dormir junto a Naruto **.. y asi pues Naruto y también Sasuke estaban en Nivel Ambu..

Ino se habia vuelto una de las chicas mas hermosas de toda Konoha...ya que otra de las chicas era Hinata ..bueno Ino habia entrenado día y noche...y también se habia vuelto muy amiga de Naruto ...cosa que enoja a cierto Uchiha ya que la Hokage los enviaba a muchas misiones juntos ..pero ella siempre le pedía a Naruto que le ayudara en su entrenamiento y habia terminado gustándole Naruto..tanto que siempre estaba tras èl..ya que desde hace mucho se olvido de sasuke..desde que se volvió un traidor..pero ahora que regreso...ella ya estaba supuestamente enamorada de Naruto y trataba de alejarlo de Sasuke porque sabia lo que el Uchiha sentía por él...bueno y esta chica si no estaba con Naruto ...estaba con su equipo...o sino con alguna otra persona.. gracias a los entrenamientos con Naruto, habia alcanzado el Nivel de Ambu

Shikamaru no habia cambiado nada ...solo que ahora tenia novia..y esa era Temari..bueno y él pobre cada que va a visitar a su linda novia ...no se recibe una muy grata bienvenida de parte de Gaara..ya que el pelirrojo tiene ganas de darle un "escarmiento" y pues con Kankuro se llevaba bien...y también habia mejorado mucho en sus técnicas...era uno de los mejores ninjas..debido a su intelecto..tanto así que las chicas que Konoha lo consideran "Perezoso ..pero buen partido " y pues así ahora las chicas de Konoha lo seguían...incluso algunos clanes habían ofrecido a sus hijas para que se casaran con shikamaru...y el problemático habia tenido problemas con su padre...ya que el quería darle su mano a alguna de sus pretendiente...ya que también le convenía al Clan Nara ...y así tenia que escapar e esas propuestas...y bueno hace falta decir que este chico Lideraba a cada equipo de Ambus que se le asignaba era como "El Jefe"...cosa que molestaba a Neji...pero aún así eran amigos

Neji..este ninja sin duda habia mejorado mucho...pero tenia cierta rivalidad con Shikamaru..ya que él le ganaba debido a sus estrategias..y así el Hyuuga siempre que mejoraba andaba retando al vago de Shikamru ..peor tanto que lo iba a buscar ..siempre chocaba son su equipo...y así habia tenido ciertos accidentes con Ino...tanto que llego a enamorarse de ella...y solo tenia ojos para ella pero estaba tan concentrado en ella...que no se percataba que cierta chica de moñitos estaba enamorada de él y habia tratado de olvidarlo haciendo que ya no la mandaran a misiones con Neji...por eso ahora Neji siempre va a las misiones solo con Lee..pero él ni cuenta se da pero también todos los días lucha con Naruto por la atención de la rubia Ino...cosa que Naruto no sabe...aún asi Neji ya era un ninja y de los mejores...y también estaba en el Nivel Ambu.

Sakura también habia mejorado..ahora era una excelente ninja medico...y seguía tras Sasuke...aunque ya Sasuke le habia aclarado que no quería nada con ella...pero ella se habia dado cuenta de que Sasuke siente algo por Naruto..por eso tendrá un plan para separarlos mas adelante ..y en su plan estaba implicada Ino...aún así..Sakura era una buena persona, y aunque nadie se daba cuenta...ella trataba mal a la pobre de Hinata **June: jeje de eso hablaremos mas adelante** .. y le tenia rencor por alguna razón..pero lo bueno era que ya habia hecho las pases con Ino..pero aunque pasen los años esta chica seguía rechazando a lindo de Lee...pero lo que nadie sabia esque Sakura habia abandonado el entrenamiento con Tsunade antes de tiempo...según ella ya estaba lista y aunque Tsunade le dijese que no...la garra..jej quise decir Sakura no le izo caso...

Bueno y ahí estaban los cinco ninjas dirigiéndose a la oficina de la Hokage ::

Naruto: ne ..ne porque Tsunade-obachan nos habrá mandado llamar a todos nosotros...

Ino: si..supongo que debe de ser por una misión pero no creo que nos mande a todos nosotros...- decía mirando a los que estaban a su lado..

Sakura: ni me mires Ino-cerda yo no quiero ir a una misión contigo...

Ino: ¬¬ ...pues sabes que ..a mi no me importa..no te tomaria en cuenta frentona...además yo y Naruto nos la podemos arreglar ..- decía jalando a Naruto ..yéndose..

Sakura:_ tal vez sea mi imaginación..no creo que les guste Naruto.._espera Ino-cerda- decía mientras la seguía..y dejaba atrás a sus demás compañeros ..

Shikamaru: Tsk...Ino..no seas problemática mujer..- mientras también emprendía en camino

Neji: _debo mantener vigilado a Ino _...- mientras también iba tras ellos..

Tsunade: bien pues ya esta todo listo..ahora solo falta la escolta...

Shizune: pero no creo que sean necesarios tantos..dese cuenta de que esta enviando a los mejores...solo que faltaba Sasuke y Lee...

Tsunade: ni me menciones a Sasuke..que se enojara conmigo porque mandare a Naruto fuera unos días T.T

Shizune: si..que lindo verdad...aunque que yo sepa aún no son pareja...

Tsundae: pero Sasuke..ya no aguanta...en cualquier momento se lo dic joojo..

Shizune. Bueno mire..allí vienen...- mientras jalaba la cortina y dejaba ver a los 5 ninjas que venían...

Ino: oye Naruto y..ahora que iremos a una misión juntos ...me gustaría ver tus nuevas técnicas...

Naruto: claro Ino...sabes eh mejorado mucho porque eh estado practicando con sasuke..

Ino: _otra vez Sasuke...ese cara bonita me va a ganar el partido grr..._oh..pero seguro que tu eres mas fuerte..o//o

Naruto: pues algo así...esque siempre empatamos..jeje

Neji: oye Ino y tu que tanto has mejorado en tus técnicas – decía mientras la miraba con su mirada penetrante...

Ino: pues eh mejorado lo suficiente como para patearle el trasero a la frentuda..

Sakura: que dijiste Ino-cerda..para que sepas aprendí mucho de Tsunade-sama ..ja puedo derrotarte con un solo puño jjajaja- se reía irónicamente

Shikamaru: tsk...que problemático...bueno al menos espero que la misión ..sea algo rápido...

Naruto: sii!!..ya quiero regresar a mi casita y comer Ramen...por cierto – decía mientras miraba a Ino y Sakura peleándose- Ino..este..jeje creo que no deberías de pelear con Sakura-chan ...

Sakura: si..jaja vez gracias Naruto-kun – Inner: SEEEEEE!!!! MENDOZQUE EN TU CARA INO!!

Ino: _POR QUE COJONES LA DEFIENDES---_ pues ahora con mas razón veo que eres débil frentuda..mira que dejar que te proteja Naruto ja...yo no necesito protección de nadie..

Neji: no digas eso Ino...aquí habrán personas que te protegemos y te ayudamos n//n – decía un sonriente pero sonrojado neji jeje

Shikamaru ya dejen de pelearse ..vamos a la oficina de la Hokage..

Todos: si ..

Shikamaru: vamos chicos...solo actúen normalmente – decía mientras que a su pedido todos se habian quedado callados – yo no soy el jefe..

Naruto: pero shikamaru...de seguro serás el jefe de la misión...a ti siempre te eligen de jefe buuu ..T.T

Ino: no te preocupes Naruto...recuerda que algún día tu serás Hokage ...- decía con una gran sonrisa para animar a chico rubio

Naruto: se!!!! . yo seré Hokage ¡!! – decía con fuego en los ojos..

Neji: bueno bueno vamos ya – decía atravesándose entre Ino y Naruto...

Tsunade : Que cojones hacen que no entran ÒÓ llevo mas de mida hora esperándolos y ni siquiera entran como Ambus que son ..dios !!! Un ninja normal entra directo a mi oficina y puntual ¡!

Naruto: pero Tsunade-obachan...da pereza ¬¬..

Tsunade: creo q te deje pasar mucho tiempo con Shikamaru

Sakura: hay pero Tsunade-sama hoy es domingo – decía mientras bostezaba

Tsunade: òó...y así eras mi discípula...

Neji: pero Tsunade-sama tiene razón..además no habia necesidad de venir aquí rápidamente..no hay prisa..todo hay que hacerlo con calma

Tsunade: _controlado Tsunade contrólate..recuerda que son buenos ninjas...DEMONIOS MALDITOS CRIOS ..EXCEPTO NARUTO ¡!!!!!!!!!! GRR!!!!!!!!! –_ bueno y donde esta su lider..

Ino: aquí esta – mientras sacaba una carretilla ..ya que allí estaba tirado Shikamaru dormiendo..

Tsunade: QUE COJONES !!!!!!!! DESPIERTA BASTARDO!!!! – decía mientras lo pateaba ..

Todos: oo

Shikamaru: hay dios...que problemática que es usted Hokage... ¬¬

Ino: Shikamaru cállate que la harás enojar nn' ..jeje

Tsunade: KUSOS !!!!!!!..ENTRENA MI OFICINA..

Todos: si señora –mientras entraban a la oficina de la Hokage

Naruto: y bien Tsunade-obachan cual es la misión

Tsunade: escúchenme...la misión es escoltar a alguien..

Neji: a quien ¿?..

Tsunade: como sabrán estoy realizando algunos asuntos con la Aldea Oculta de la Arena ..y pues necesito que el Kazekage venga para Konoha..

Naruto: YUPI ¡!!!!!!!!! VENDRA GAARA ¡!!!!

TsunadE: Naruto...no se lo q crees...al parecer Gaara...ah tenido algunos problemas..digamos que como ahora todos en su aldea lo quieren ..él se comporta normal...y pues

Shikamaru: que...que le paso

Tsunade: al parecer a descuidado mucho su cargo de Kazekage .y pues esta misión ..me le encomendó Temari..

Ino: Shikamru ahí te hablan ¬¬ – decía dándole con el codo

Shikamru: que problemático ¬//¬...

Tsunde: escuchenme la misión es clara...el Kazekage ah desaparecido...y su misión es encontrarlo y escoltarlo hasta Konoha..

Naruto: que !!!!!! Que le paso a Gaara !!! Como esque desapareció !!!!

Tsunade: Naruto..no te preocupes..no es lo q crees

Naruto: entonces explícanos bien ¡!! Óò..

Tsunade: de eso se enteraran cuando lo encuentren..._si supieran que Gaara ahora se comporta como un adolescente de su edad..y ahora anda con tantas mujeres que se escapo de su propia casa para irse con putas por ahí ..pero eso lo sabrán cuando lleguen allá.._

Neji: bueno...eso parece algo como una trampa..

Ino: valla ..ojala que el Kazekage este bien ...

Tsunade: bien ..entonces para esa misión quedan encargados Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura ...

Shikamaru: bien me salve...entonces yo no voy ..bien !!- mientras se paraba de la carretilla y empezaba a saltar ..

Tsunade: ¬¬ y el jefe de la misón sera ..

Neji: YO YO !! ELÍJAME A MI TSUNADE-SAMA ¡!!! A MII ¡!!!!! – decía levantando la mano

Tsunade: Narra Shikamru...

Shikamaru: NOO T.T …

Tsunade: ya largo !!!! váyanse de aquí ¡!! Y no regresen sin el borracho de Gaara !!!

Ino: que ¿? Oo

Tsunade: LARGO ¡!!!

Todos: si ..sisi ya nos vamos...que carácter..

* * *

En otro lugar .o mejor dicho en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena..:

Temari: diablos Kankuro..donde esta gaara – decía caminado de un lado a otro..

Kankuro: nose T.T lo que se esque se fue con rameras y no me llevo..

Temari: CALLATE ¡!!!! ÒÓ...QUE TODO ES POR TU CULPA ¡!!!!.

Kankuro: oye no te pases..no fue mi culpa..

Temari: te parece poco haber estado acosando a Gaara con que dejara la oficina del kazekage y enseñarle a tomar..y enseñarle a ir a los bares..Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE LE AHIGAS PEGADO LA MALDITA MANIA DE ESTAR CON PUTAS ¡!!!!

Kankuro: oye que querías..que hiciera..que lo dejara hi encerrado en esas cuatro paredes...que mala eres buaaaaaaaa!!!

Temari: cállate!!!!!!! – decía mientras sacaba su abanico y lo mandaba a volar..

Kankuro: WI!!!!!!!! ESTOY VOLANDO1!!!..

Temari: de que se habrá fumado Oo...Gaara hermanito donde estas ..

* * *

En otro lugar desconocido::

¿?: sis..vamos hip...vamos chicas hip...oye tu ven conmigo hip..

Puta 1: hola guapo...y si voy contigo a donde quieras..

¿?: vamos hip..qu te haré ver estrellas..hip

Puta2: oye no ..pero me dijiste a mi que me harías ver estrellas..

Puta3: ahí estas – agarrando al chico- que te pasa mi amor..me dejaste sola en la cama

¿?: y pero si tu eres la chica de la habitación 105 no ???..tifany si no me equivoco hip...

Puta 3 : QUE !!!!! ME LLAMO TAMIKO !!Y QUIEN ES TIFANY..Y QUIENES SON ESTAS ZORRAS ! – decía mirando a la puta 1 y 2

Puta 1: oye quienes es esa...pensé que a mi habías invitado a salir solo a mi

Puta 2: a mi también òó..hay que darle una paliza..

Puta3: yo me uno !!!! Denle duro!

¿?: no!!!.hip..basta – y con un movimiento rápido salto al techo y se fue corriendo como buen ninjas que era..pero se callo de lo borracho que estaba ..

Puta 1,2,3 : Y VUELVAS AQUÍ !!!..

El chico habia caído en un techo desconocido..y se quedo tirado en el piso ya que le dio pereza levantarse..

¿?: valla hip..jeje chicas..hip..- de pronto se paro ya que sintió una presencia..- que quieres

Ninja : tiene que volver a su puesto..

¿?: que a ese lugar aburrido..nop...dile a Temari que ella se encargue de eso... a Kankuro le dices que me busque si quieres a algunas putas en su cama gratis jjaja..

Ninja: pero que paso..Oo

¿?: Hormonas...creo??

Ninjas: se que usted es un adolescente..pero ya tiene responsabilidades Kazekage-sama..

¿?: cállate ..no me digas así..Mi nombre es Gaara...y ya vete..

Ninja: esta bien...pero su hermana vendrá a buscarlo...

Gaara: sis si lo q digas..ahora vete..

Ninja: esta bien Gaara-sama – y después de eso el ninja se fue..dejando a Gaara solo

Gaara: valla al parecer esta noche dormiré solo...bueno creo q esta bien ..todos los días duermo acompañado jeje...pero eso que dice Kankuro no es cierto ..él me dijo que estando con mujeres ...me enamoraría y conocería el Amor..pero aún así..no eh encontrado a una chica una chica que me guste ..creo que Amor no existe..y eso esta bien..no me siento mal..me divierto mucho con las mujeres..me dan placer ..pero solo eso..y ahora que haho...-después de pensar un rato y después saco un mapa- haber ya fui a esta aldea..uh..también a esta...tengo que encontrar una aldea donde ahiga chicas bonitas..uhm...a ver esta aldea..no allí darían aviso a mi aldea..nop nop nop..pero Kankuro dijo que allí habia chicas hermosas..uhm.si iré a esa aldea..Iré a Konoha ...

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo..jeje. espero que les guste .jeje si estuve pensando mucho en q hacer con Gaara ..pero creo q ya es la tipica hacer que Ino valla a la Arena y se encuentre con Gaara..y se keden juntos jeje...trate de hacerlo diferente ..aquí si habrá muchas pelas y también muchos romances ..muchos golpes...jeje...bueno después pondré el siguiente capitulo jeje y por cierto Dejen review!!!!!!!!!!! Y lean mi otro fic ..que lo ize con mi nii-san !!! Esta bueno!!!!!!! **

**Sayonara nn**

**Juneli**


	2. Gaara conquistando a la Rubia

Hola!!..disculpen por la TANNNN larga demora ...T.T gomen ...pero ahora ya tengo muchos capitlos listos asi que actualizare rapdo ..pero tmb quiero review !!..no se olviden...SIN RVIEW NO HAY CAPITULO !!! ojojo nn

* * *

**Gaara tratando de conquistar a la rubia  
****Capitulo 2**

**Mientras en un lugar…**

Gaara: diablos no tengo ni una sola moneda..y tengo hambre …que haré..necesito regresar a mi aldea por dinero…pero iré cuidadosamente…

Y asi se dirigió a su aldea y a su despacho a sacar dinero cof cof cof..

Después de 2 horas llego y se escabulló en la aldea sin que lo vieran entro a su despacho y ..

Gaara: bien por fin llegue…ahora si dinero ven con papi para ir a buscar a unas mamacitas ijiji nn – decia abriendo la caja fuerte hasta que…**PLOP!!** De prono Gaara cayo en una trampa y a su alrededor aparecieron Temari junto con otros ninjas ..- DEMONIOS!!! COMO PUDE CAER EN ESTA TRAMPA!!!..

Temari: Já..caíste en mi trampa hermanito nn…..SE!!! SEE!! LO IZE !! TE GANE TE GANE TE GANE !! Ahora me vas a decir porque demonios de fuiste …

Gaara: estaba muy aburrido aquí encerrado ..uu

Temari: ENTONCES DEBISTE DE HABER PEDIDO VACACIONES!!!...y de una vez te aviso que ya falta poco para que se realice los Exámenes del Jounin En Konoha y tendrás que ir allí y justo mas de un rato ya deben de llegar los ninjas para escoltarte…

Gaara: esta bien _demonios me arruinaron el plan..pero me llevaran a Konoha eso esa mejor…jijiji nn_

* * *

**Ya habían pasado dos días..y equipo de ninjas de Konoha ya estaban llegando..**

Shikamaru: bien ya solo faltan 300 kilómetros vamos podemos llegar mas rápidos y si no se demoraran...

Naruto: bastardo..no vez que estamos cansados...- decía cayéndose al piso..

Ino: AGUA AGUA AGUA !!!!!!!!...MALDITO SHIKAMARU ..SE SUPONE QUE COMO LÍDER TIENES QUE PREOCUPARTE POR NOSOTROS..QUEREMOS COMIDA!!!!

Sakura: SI !! BASTARDO ALIEMENTANOS!!!

Shikamaru: a otra mula con ese cuento ya vámonos- decía agarrando a Naruto del brazo..mientras que Ino iba corriendo tras él para quitarle a Naruto...

Ino: NARUTO!! NO ME DEJES !!!.

Sakura: demonios espérenme !!..

Neji: BASTA !!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Todos: ...

Neji: Shikamaru..necesitamos descansar..y se que quieres llegar lo antes posible para que veas a Temari... pero piensa en nosotros..

Shikamaru: ¬¬ esta bien..escuchen…ya falta poco para llegar yo me adelantaré con Naruto y Neji…mientras tu Ino..necesito que me hagas un favor…

Ino: dime..para que soy buena ..- mientras era jalada de un brazo por Shikamaru…

Neji: que se trae con mi novia ... ¬¬

Shikamaru: escúchame Ino..quiero que vallas esta dirección y recojas unos documentas que dejo la Hokage entendido..- decía dándole un papel con la dirección..

Ino: claro..nn – después de so regresaron con los demás..

Shikamaru: bien chico vámonos..

Sakura: y yo que hago ¿?..

Shikamaru: Sakura tu acompaña a Ino…

Sakura: ni ensueños caminare junto a Ino-pig ..hum- decía molesta

Ino: pues vete frontuda…

Sakura: chicos yo voy con ustedes..

Neji: oye Shikamaru..yo me quedare .le podría pasar algo a Ino si esta sola..

Ino: no no es necesario..se cuidarme sola.._Demonios no quiero estar junto a Neji.._

Shikamaru: Neji tiene razón. Así que se quedara contigo Ino..y después nos alcanzan y n se demoren mucho..- decía yéndose con los demás..

Ino: _demonios…maldita suerte la mía…_.oye que haces ..- decía tratándose de soltarse del agarre de Neji ya que él la había abrazado por detrás poniendo sus manos por su cintura..

Neji: porque debería soltarte Ino…si eres mi novia….- decía volteándola hacia él..

Ino: bastardo tú y yo no somos nada…

Neji: aunque te niegues terminaremos juntos…Ino…

Ino: escúchame mejor vallamos rápido a la dirección que nos dio Shika..y regresemos con ellos pronto ok.

Neji: esta bien Ino…pero cuando lleguemos a Konoha todo será diferente…

Ino: eso ya lo sé – decía cabizbaja…

**Después de eso fueron a recoger los documentos y se dirigieron a la Arena..**

* * *

**Mientras que Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura ya casi llegaban a la Arena**

Shikamaru: Tsk…ahora tengo que ver a mi problemática novia…eso me hace feliz…pero me va a dejar misio…seguro va a kerer que le compre cosas x no darle nada este año en san Valentín..tsk..mendosque

Naruto: jajajja Shikamaru..no hay duda de que Temari te tiene dominado

Shikamru: si claro..ríete ..me imagino que también te ríes de que Sasuke se halla aprovechado de ti borracho en la fiesta de la Juventud que organizo Gai-sensei

Naruto: o//o….yo no sabia eso recién me entero..pero ya hablare con él _ahora entiendo porque amanece dormido en su cama con él T.T pero menos mal que no hicimos nada nn..porque el también estaba borracho y se quedo dormido..aunque cuando me levanta por la mañana y pregunte que hacia ahí él me dijo que YO le habia estado rogandole porque me llevara con él y lo que mas me dejo intrigado fue que al despertar…me dolía mucho atrás…como si me hubieran metido algo…desgraciado..me las pagara T.T_

Sakura: chicos miren ya llegamos a la Aldea de la Arena…

Naruto: yupi!!!..voy a ver a Gaara .voy a ver a Gaara!!...

**Y se dirigieron a la a la oficina del Kazekage y en la entrada del edificio se encontraba Temari..**

Temari: SHIKAMARU AMOR!!!!! – decía tirándose encima de Shika..dándole un profundo beso..

Shikamaru: jej gracias por la bienvenida .pero dejémoslo para después sino tus "amigos" me querrán matar – decía separándose de bella y viendo y una banda de ninjas que lo miraban con rabia por haberles quitado a su adorada temari-chan cof cof cof..

Temari: oks..nn

Naruto: bien y donde esta Gaara..

Temari: lo deje encerrado y amordazado en su cuarto..

Todos: OO

Temari: ups. ..perdon..quise decir que lo deje en su despacho muy tranquilito..

Sakura: bueno vayamos rápido..

Temari: bueno adelántense ya vengo…- y se va a un rincón y llama a un ninja – escúchame saquen a Gaara con sumo cuidado de su cuarto y llévenlo a su oficina y no dejen que se escape..y si pone resistencia amenácenlo con romper su agenda con el numero telefónico de todas sus amiguitas ..

Ninja: esta bien…- decia medio extrañado

**Luego los chicos entran a la oficina y se encontraron con Gaara sentado en su oficina..**

Naruto: GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLA AMIGO!!!!! – decía tirándose sobre él..

Gaara: NARUTO ¡!!!!!!!! AMIGUITO VINISTE ¡! AHORA SI VAMONOS ¡!!!!!!…._bien por fin llegaron ME VOY!!ME VOY ME VOY ¡! SIIIIIII…._

Shikamaru: bien pues ahora tenemos que llevarte a Konoha..

Temari: a por cierto. yo también iré..

Shikamaru: perfecto…..nn

Gaara: aprovechado…¬¬

Sakura: pero tenemos que esperar a la Ino y a Neji…

Gaara: quien es Ino??..

Naruto: a cierto tu aún no la conoces..pues ella es compañera de Shikamru..y es una chica muy fuerte…y sobretodo muy linda y sexy

Gaara: _perfecto ..viajaré con una chica linda …ya encontré mi pasatiempo para el viaje…_

Shikamaru: ya debe de estar llegando ..vayamos a esperarla en la entrada…

Gaara: si vayamos CALLE CALLE CALLE ¡!!..- decía todo entusiasmado

Naruto: que pasa Gaara oo..parece que hubieses estado encerrado ..

Temari: bueno vamonos de una vez..no hermanito – decía mirándolo de reojo ..diciendo con la mirada de : **Hablas--y Te--Encierro**

**Y así se dirigieron a la entrada a esperar a Ino y a Neji..pero antes de llegar ..Pasaron al lado de unas chicas ..**

Gaara: hola hermosa..

Chica1: hola gaara-kun..no me recuerdas…-decía con tono picaron la chica- soy la chica con la que estuviste en la fiesta de los chunnin

Gaara: oh..si claro eres Hikari..

Chica1: Soy Yumiko imbecil !! – dijo dándole una cachetada ..pero no le callo ya que su escudo de arena la detuvo…- MALDITO..PERO YA VERAS ¡!!! …TE ACUSARE CON KANKURO !! BUA!! T.T – y se fue llorando..

Todos: OO quien era ella Gaara…

Gaara: ah…ella era Miyaki

Chica 1: (gritando desde la esquina) : QUE SOY YUMIKO IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chica2: Kazekage –sama…..qui..quien era esa…escuche todo lo que dijo…BUAAA usted me dijo que yo era la única en su vida—y empieza a salir chakra de todo su cuerpo..

Chica3: YO TAMBIEN LO VI TODO ..KAZEKAGE-SAMA ..A MI TAMBIEN ME ENGAÑO – decía acumulando chakra en su mano…

Chica 4,5,6,7,8,9: A NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN NOS DIJO LOS MISMO…

Chica 9 : HAY QUE MACHACARLO RAPIDO Y FUERTE PARA QUE SU ESCUDO NO NOS DETENGA..!!!- y todas se abalanzaron sobre Gaara.

Gaara: NOOOO!! CHICAS ESPEREN .HAY GAARA-KUN PARA TODAS ¡!.- y se va a esconder tras Temari..- HERMANITA AYUDAME T.T

Temari: eso te pasa por mujeriego..- dijo dándole una patada …

Gaara: NARUTO ,SHIKAMRU, CHICA DEL CABELLO EXTRAÑO AYUDENME !!

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura: OO no hay nomás…_queremos vivir.._

Y así las chicas corretean a Gaara…por toda la aldea…

* * *

Ino: por fin llegamos!!..

Neji: ya era hora ..

Yse dirigieron a la entrada….en eso los ninjas de la entrada se dirigieron a Ino..

Ninja 1: Hola preciosa…- dijo agarrándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él…

Ninja 2 : hey..guarda un poco para mi…y tu niñato..que no piensas ayudar a tu amiga..ah..claro seguro nos tienes miedo jajjaa…

Neji: no es por eso…es solo que ella pega mas fuerte que yo ..

Ninja 1: si claro..mira hermosa..vamos a mi casa ..

Ino: PUTO INFELIZ !! QUITAME TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS !!! – dijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo con la misma potencia que los golpes de Tsunade ….pero Ino..lo izo mucho mas fuerte…

Ninja 2: OO….desgraciada – decía tratando de pegarle…

Neji: mejor anda hazle compañía a tu amigo – dijo dandole con unos de sus Juuken..- y dejo inconsciente

Ino: no era necesario…yo podía sola..

Neji: si..pero tal vez le hubieras doblado el cuello como hiciste con el otro y no queremos problemas..Además tenia que defender a mi novia..

Ino: no soy tu novia..y ya vamonos..- y se adentraron a la aldea..

Neji: no hay muchas diferencias de esta aldea con la de Konoha no??..

Ino: tienes razón..dicen que es porque el Kazekage ahora es muy bueno con los aldeanos…

Gaara: NOOOOOOOO YA DEJENME MANADA DE LOCAS!!!

Chicas 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13 : ENCIMA DE NOS ENGAÑAS NOS INSULTAS ¡!!! TE MATAREMOS!!!!.

Gaara: nooooo!!! PLOP!! – al doblar una esquina..había chocado con una chica y al parecer...los dos cayeron al piso..solo que Gaara..callo mas abajo ¬¬ y su cara cayo en los "pechos" de una chica Rubia..y Gaara no la reconoció..

¿?: aish.mi cabeza...eh..que es esto ..- decía viendo que la cara de Gaara estaba en su pechos..- AH!!!!!!!!!! QUITENME A ESTE PERVERTIDO !!

Gaara: ais...estoy en el cielo jiji n//n – decía frotando su cabeza en los pechos de la rubia..hasta que alguien .. (..tipo konohamaru cuando choco con Tsunade ..a diferencia que ellos se cayeron al piso)

Ino: desgraciado..quita tu cabeza de mis pechos GRR – decía empujando a un costado

Gaara: jeje n//n lo siento ..yo no quería ….- pero no termino porque Ino le dio ahora una fuerte patada pero no le cayo..porque su escudo de arena lo protegió

Ino: Y CREES QUE ESE PUTO ESCUCDO TE SALVARA!!!!!..AHORA RECIBIRAS MI MEJOR TECNICA !! - decía formando chakra en su mano derecha ..pero ese chakra era blanco tenia forma de estrella en su mano…y además resplandecía mucho y no se veía nada …

Shikamaru: Ino cálmate un poco n o seas problemática mujer …

Naruto: SI INO DALE DALE ! WIIII

Neji: dale con todo Ino !! – decía haciéndole barra desde un rinconcito…

Ino: TOMA ESTO BASTARDO !!!!!! EXPLOSIÓN DE ESTRELLAS !! – decía abalanzándose sobre Gaara tirándole su mejor técnica uu

Gaara: OO oh ko ……PLAFFFF!!!!!!! - el ataque de Ino le había caído directamente y había traspasado su armadura de Arena y había mandado volar todas las tiendas alrededor …y sin mencionar que le había dejado a todos con un dolor tremendo en los cof cof jijii…

Neji: diablos creo que Ino se paso un poquito ..- decía levantándose ..y que había salido volando..y se había quedado enterrado en la arena ..

Sakura: desde cuando Ino es tan fuerte….demonios …

Temari: HERMANITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAA!!! – decía corriendo hacia él…

Gaara: te..te..ma..ma..tema..ri ..T.T me siento muy mal…- decía mientras se rompía…jajajaja….toda la cara de Gaara se estaba cayendo…tipo con la pelea con Lee …pues si nuestro Gaarita se esta rompiendo

Temari: NO!! GAARA!! T E DIJE QUE HACERTE EL DON JUAN TE IBA A TRAER PROBLEMAS !! T.T

Ino: y aún no termino !!! – decía agarrando a Gaara de un brazo y tratando de quitárselo a Temari…- DAMELO1!!!

Temari: noo!! Lo vas a romper mas ! – decía también jalando del otro brazo..

Ino: damelo !!!!!!- decía jalando con fuerza..

Temari: nooooo !! Shikamaru ayúdame!!!

Shikamaru: si ya voy..- pero paro cuando vio la mirada asesina de Ino – jeje amor creo que mejor te ayuda Naruto jeje - decía empujando a Naruto hacia alla..

Ino: dámelo !!!

Temari: nooooooo !!!- decía mientras Gaara seguía rompiéndose ..jaja

Naruto: chicas calma si siguen así lo van a romper – y justo después de decir eso..Gaara se rompió en dos jajaja

Ino: OO ups…creo que pase un poquito…FUE CU LPA TUYATEMARI ! LO JALASTE CON MUCHA FUERZA !!.

Temari: garra desgreñada !!!!! ..FUISTU TÚ QUIEN LO ROMPIO!! ÒÓ

Gaara: hay dios…- decía tratando de juntar sus dos partes ajajjaj….-Oye Naruto me alcanzas mis brazos…TT

Naruto:..ah si toma – y se las alcanzo ..pero antes de que llegara a manos de Temari se hicieron arena…

Gaara: O.O…mis queridos brazos

Naruto: BASTA YAA!!..Ino podrias curar a Gaara..

Ino: ahyyyy ¡! YOOOOO……….!!!

Naruto: si tu nn…recoge sus arena y armalo

Ino: con mis manos

Naruto OO si con tus manos…

Ino: Mis mano….esque Naruto…me lastime las manos y no puedo curarlo uu..

Todos: mentira ¬¬

Sakura: yo lo curo – decía poniendo sus manos sobre Gaara empezando a curarlo..y después de acabar de curarlo lo dejo descansar..

Gaara: hay ..mi cuerpo…

Temari: hermanito estas bien ..- decía poniendo cara llorosa

Gaara: si..pero vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos….creo que paso demasiado tiempo en el Burdel..

Ino: pues DEBISTE hacer caminado hacia la luz blanca..

Gaara: uhmm.._valla esta chica casi me mata ¬¬ ..pero es muy hermosa nn jeje ya vi. a mi próxima conquista..- _pensaba ..mientras la miraba de arriba abajo..

Ino: _valla no puedo creer que este morboso sea el kazekage…_¬¬

**Después de un rato…Gaara ya estaba como nuevo y se podría decir que Ino ya no estaba tan enojada..**

Gaara: …ahhh..ya me siento mejor…gracias Haruno…

Sakura: de nada kazekage-sama

Ino: bien shikamaru..ya tenemos al kazekage..ahora podemos regresar a nuestra aldea…

Shikamaru: si tienes razon..hey..chicos vamonos ya ..para llegar a la siguiente aldea en la noche …

Naruto: bien !!!..en marcha!!

….Neji: oye Ino…preciosa estas mejor ahora…

Ino: si – y sin mas ni menos se fue corriendo al lado de naruto..dejando a Neji hablando solo..

Neji: no te preocupes mi amor…a mi lado nunca te pasara nada…

Gaara: y a este que le pasa…porque le dice "mi amor" a la Yamanaka..

**Mientras mas adelante caminaban Shika & Temari ..muy juntitos ..disfrutando de su amor….**

Ino: ah…que envidia ….me gustaría encontrar a mi verdadero amor….yo lo amaría aunque fuera el mas estúpido hombre …ahhhh- se kedo suspirando hasta que vio a un feliz Gaara que le saludaba con la mano – oh dios!!..porque me quitas los suspiros ¬¬

Naruto: oh de veras…Shikamaru ya vuelvo vayan avanzando se me olvido algo…- y salio como bala de nuevo a la aldea …

Sakura: siempre tiene que ser ese baka…

…**Mientras que Gaara no pierde la oportunidad…**

Gaara: por cierto como te llamas..- haciéndose el que no sabia…

Ino: Ino Yamanaka – dijo secamente..

Gaara: bueno Ino discúlpame por lo que paso…- dijo haciéndose el niño bueno…

Ino: bueno..pues…esta bien…también discúlpame por haberte pegado..

Gaara: ..bueno no importa que chicas lindas como tu me pegan…- dijo mirándola seductoramente..

Ino: u//u…

Gaara: y dime Ino tienes novio??..

Ino: mira baka ..ya se por donde vas y desde ahora te digo que no!!..pervertido…

Gaara: si ya caerás…- haciéndose el mas guapo…

**Mientras que con Naruto….pues Naruto-kun se dirigió a la Arena para mandar una carta **

Naruto: este señor me gustaría que me llevase esta carta a Konoha a esta dirección..

Mensajero: oh si..usted es de esa aldea..esque estoy por aquí porque me mandaron entregar una carta ..dime conoces a Uzumaki Naruto..

Naruto: se!!!!! Soy yo ¡!

Mensajero: a que bueno..mire esta carta se lo envía Uchiha Sasuke..

Naruto: uhm..ese baka se me adelanto..Bueno del esta carta a él de mi parte ..

Mensajero: esta bien ..adiós señor Uzumaki

Naruto: adios viejo !! Kyaaaa!! Ahora si a leer mi carta..que me dirá me extrañara ..seguro que si !!! – decía abriendo la carta

_Para: Uzumaki Naruto_

_GRANDÍSIMO DOBEEEEE ¡!!!!!!!! PORQUE TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA ¡!!!!! TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODA LA ALDEA ¡!!! Y LUEGO ME DICEN QUE TE FUISTE A UNA MISIÓN CON INO ¡!!!!!! TE DIJE QUE ESA CHICA SOLO SE QUIERE APROVECHAR DE TI ¡!!!! AHORA SI TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO !!!!!! Y CUANDO VUELVAS DORMIRASEN EN EL SOFA ME E NTIENDES !!!!! EN EL SOFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! Si me hubieses dicho te hubiera acompañado...sabes que esta misión sea algo peligrosa tratándose de Gaara...y ahora yo aquí haciendo misiones aburridas..bueno escúchame dobe..ten cuidado...cuida tus espaldas..y por nada del mundo te quedes a solas con la Yamanaka esa !! Me entendiste¡!!.. bueno eso todo ...trata de regresar rápido sabes que me aburro .._

_Sasuke_

Naruto: vaya al parecer sasuke me extraña mucho jejeje nn' y aunque no lo admita esta celoso de Ino jaja...bueno espero que reciba mi carta pronto ..

Luego de eso Naruto alcanzo a sus amigos en la salida y se dirigieron a la siguiente aldea para llegar a Konoha …

Continuará

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Jejej Disculpen la demora….me demore mucho..la verdad esque se me había olvidado actualizar y eso que tenia este capitulo guardado en mi comp. Desde hace meses…..pero bueno espero que les haya gustado …y debo decirles que de todos los fics que ize y de todos los capitulo que ize …en este fic tengo el mejor capitulo que pude haber escrito .. y ese es el capitulo 3 !! Si asi que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo…**

**Capitulo 3: Jugando en la Cama : JOJO veremos a un Neji borracho desahogando sus penas en el licor …OH NO !! Que es eso!!...Gaara pegando a Neji….y MEJOR AÚN ! GAARA DURMIENDO JUNTO CON INO !! ESTO SE PONE CALIENTE cof cof cof !!**

**Sayonara**

**Juneli**


End file.
